Una trappola a lieto fine
by sevy MMAD
Summary: Yes, even in Italy there are MM/AD fans! Una piccola fic fluff. Che cosa succede se Severus, Harry, Ron ed Hermione si alleano ad un fine comune? Sommario pietoso, la storia spero sia meglio


Era il quinto anno che Harry, Ron ed Hermione frequentavano Hogwarts. Dolores Jane Umbridge era da poco diventata insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e successivamente Inquisitore Supremo, e le sue lezioni erano talmente disastrose, che al confronto quelle di Pozioni sembravano quasi sopportabili.

In quel momento i tre stavano per l'appunto nell'odiata aula nei sotterranei, parlando fra di loro a bassa voce.

"Mi era appena venuto in mente… sapete, la McGranitt e Silente…" iniziò Harry, fermandosi.

"Cosa?" chiesero gli altri due in coro, curiosi, cercando di tenere la voce bassa e spiando la porta sperando che Piton non decidesse proprio quel momento per entrare.

"Ecco… secondo voi stanno insieme? Come una coppia, intendo" continuò Harry, arrossendo un po'. Ron sembrava fosse stato colpito da un bolide in testa, Hermione stava chiaramente pensando sognante.

"Non so" iniziò Hermione esitante "cioè, mi sembra chiaro che siano innamorati, gli occhi di Silente brillano sempre di più quando c'è lei in giro e le poche volte che lei sorride è quando lui le parla… però non hanno mai dato modo di pensare che potessero stare insieme…".

" Be', dovrebbero!" esclamò Ron, sorprendendoli entrambi.

"Preferirei che queste discussioni non venissero trattate durante la mia lezione, per quanto le riteniate importanti" venne una voce da dietro di loro. I tre si girarono orripilati solo per vedere la faccia di Severus Piton fissarli con una smorfia dipinta sul volto. "E voglio che restiate qui dopo la lezione. Suppongo che abbiamo qualche questione da chiarire" aggiunse minaccioso.

La lezione iniziò e continuò come al solito, ma i tre prestavano poca attenzione, immagiando la punizione che avrebbero avuto con Piton (non aveva intenzione di dire tutto alla McGranitt e al preside, vero?), con il risultato che le loro pozioni furono ancora peggio del solito (con ovvia eccezione da parte di Hermione).

Quando la lezione fu terminata, Piton ebbe loro tolto dieci punti per i risultati scarsi, e tutti furono usciti, il trio si avvicinò alla cattedra, esitando.

"Be', qual è il piano?" chiese questi, improvvisamente. I tre lo guardarono senza capire, piuttosto scioccati, a dire la verità.

"I-il piano?"

Il professore di pozioni sospirò.

"E dire che Minerva sostiene che non siete stupidi… persino che abbiate un briciolo di cervello! Ma dove, dico io?" sembrava piuttosto stufo. "Il piano per mettere insieme la McGranitt e Silente, mi sembra piuttosto ovvio" chiarì poi, un po' irritato, dato che i tre non avevano mostrato barlumi di comprensione.

" Mettere…insieme?" ripeté Harry, molto scombussolato.

"Senti, Potter, so che ti sei fermato in uno stadio dell'evoluzione non ben noto durante il quale l'uomo aveva il cervello di un canarino, ma penso che potresti evitare di ripetere tutto ciò che dico, che te ne pare?" chiese Severus tirando fuori la sua vena sarcastica. Fu una fortuna che Harry fosse ancora molto scioccato, perché non reagì. Il professore sbuffò di nuovo.

"Dunque, per rispondere a tutte le vostre domande, no, non stanno insieme, sì, si amano, no, non lo sanno, e sì, qualcuno deve farglielo finalmente capire. Tutto chiaro ora?"

"Più o meno…" disse Hermione.

"Uff… cosa c'è che non è chiaro? Davvero, non riesco a capire come riusciate a vestirvi ogni giorno senza chiedere aiuto a nessuno, con il quoziente d'intelligenza che vi trovate…"

"Be', la domanda sarebbe… ecco, noi, precisamente, che cosa dovremmo fare?" chiarì Ron.

"Non avete neppure un piano? E come diavolo pensavate di riuscire a… con la Umbridge in giro, poi… Non importa. Non voglio sapere tutte le idiotiche scuse che avete di sicuro pronte" Piton sembrava esasperato.

"Ma noi…"

"Ma voi cosa?"

"Be', non avevamo pensato di …"

"Cioè, avete notato che dovrebbero stare insieme e siete intenzionati a non fare niente?"

"Se ci beccassero…" iniziò Ronald, fermandosi non appena venne interrotto.

"Onestamente, Weasley! Voi sareste Grifondoro? Il vostro coraggio fa ridere i polli!" sbottò.

Ron arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli.

"Dunque, per prima cosa dobbiamo liberarci della Umbridge" iniziò il professore di Pozioni in tono pratico.

"Scusi, professore…" Severus si girò seccato.

"Che c'è, Granger?"

"Perché fa questo?" chiese, con un tono di voce che denotava la sua riluttanza a porre la domanda, ma anche la sua curiosità. Dal modo in cui gli occhi degli altri due si illuminarono, probabilmente anche a loro l'argomento interessava.

"Per l'amor del cielo, Granger, sono i miei migliori amici, e sono sinceramente stufo di vedere come sono attratti l'uno dall'altro senza combinare niente! Ci faranno impazzire, prima o poi, quei due! Lo sto facendo per me, non per loro" aggiunse poi, poco incline a mostrare i propri sentimenti. Dai sorrisetti sui loro volti, però, era chiaro che nessuno dei tre aveva creduto all'ultima affermazione. Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ascoltate, dato che la vostra è una compagnia di cui faccio volentieri a meno, vediamo di sbrigarci con questo piano. E se vi beccano provvederò io, d'accordo?" aggiunse, per evitare repliche.

I passarono ore a elaborare e scartare piani, e quando ebbero finito si avviarono verso cena. C'era, fra loro, una sorta di complicità.

Passarono un paio di settimane, necessarie per mettere in atto il piano. Il trio e l'insegnante di pozioni passavano sempre più tempo insieme nei sotterranei, tanto che lui aveva iniziato a chiamarli per nome e Harry, Ron ed Hermione avevano iniziato ad apprezzarlo (nonostante avesse ancora nette preferenza per i Serpeverde; a lezione nulla era cambiato, come constatarono i due ragazzi gemendo sulla montagna di compiti che avevano ricevuto per aver sbagliato una pozione).

Anche il preside e la sua vice avevano notato qualcosa.

"Hai notato come Severus si stia ammorbidendo? Sembra che non odi più Harry come prima… anzi, una volta l'ho sorpreso a mandare nella direzione del trio, quando nessuno guardava, uno sguardo che sembrava quasi, d'affetto…" sussurrò la professoressa McGranitt nell'orecchio di Silente, cercando di nascondere un sorriso divertito. Questi ridacchiò, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano.

"Sembra proprio che sia così" concordò, ancora sorridendo.

***************************

"Hai portato ciò che ti ho chiesto?"

"Sì, sì, non preoccuparti, ecco" Harry porse a Piton una busta con un sorrisetto che non prometteva niente di buono.

Dopo che Severus ebbe finito di leggere la lettera, sorrise pure lui (spettacolo stranissimo, ci mancò poco che Ron svenisse).

"Oh, sì. È perfetta. Come sei riuscito a prenderla?"

"Cosa?" chiesero Ron ed Hermione, in coro.

Il professore passò loro la lettera. Dopo averla letta, scoppiarono entrambi in risate che durarono a lungo.

"Stavo di nuovo scrivendo quelle frasi per punzione" iniziò a dire Harry, quando Piton fece un involontario verso di disapprovazione. Quando aveva scoperto delle punizioni della Umbridge non era stato affatto contento. "quando è arrivato un gufo, che le ha portato quella lettera. Si è messa subito a leggerla ed è diventata ancora più rosa del solito, quindi non appena è uscita per controllare cosa stava succedendo fuori - penso fosse un altro degli scherzi di Fred e George - ho colto l'occasione e l'ho infilata in tasca."

"E la Umbridge non si è accorta di niente?" chiese Ron, stupito.

"No. Questo pomeriggio sembrava ancora più rospa del solito" nessuno poté evitare di ridacchiare, neppure Piton, che storse la faccia in una smorfia, nel tentativo di non darlo a vedere.

"Perfetto. La prima parte del piano è riuscita. Quando pensate che si possa procedere?" chiese Piton.

"Direi anche domani" Hermione guardò gli altri due, che diedero la loro approvazione.

"Perfetto. _Imito_" pronunciò il professore, poi prese la piuma e iniziò a scrivere, la sua scrittura divenuta nel frattempo identica a quella di….Cornelius Caramell.

"Che ne dite?" chiese porgendola ai ragazzi.

"Mi fa venire voglia di vomitare" commentò Ron passandola a Harry.

"Vuol dire che è perfetta" replicò questi prima ancora di leggerla. E aggiunse, dopo averlo fatto: " Però hai ragione".

"Sdolcinata proprio come la vuole la Umbrige.È così zuccherosa che penso mi marciranno i denti. Davvero fantantastica." Fu il responso di Hermione.

Severus Piton mise la lettera (scritta su carta rosa) in una busta, e scrisse:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts_

"Bene. Domani, all'ora di pranzo, inizierà il piano. Non possiamo che contare su un paio di ore al massimo, quindi vediamo di essere veloci e che tutto vada come stabilito."

***********************

Puntualmente, all'ora di pranzo, Severus spedì la busta dal proprio ufficio e si diresse nella Sala Insegnanti. Lì si sedette presso Albus, Minerva e la Umbridge, e fece un breve cenno d'intesa con il trio che stava fuori.

Con suo grande divertimento, poco dopo Dolores Umbridge ricevette una lettera rosa, e annunciò che sarebbe mancata tutto il pomeriggio perché avrebbe dovuto discutere di "affari importanti ed urgenti" con il Ministro della Magia. I suoi colleghi accolsero la notizia con suprema indifferenza, ma si poteva notare che ognuno era intimamente contento di averla via di nuovo per un po'.

"Sono distrutto" sospirò Severus, secondo il piano.

"Di nuovo lei?" chiese Minerva McGranitt preoccupata, lanciando uno sguardo disgustato in direzione dell'Inquisitore Supremo. Anche Albus Silente lo guardò interessato.

Piton annuì stancamente.

"Potter!" chiamò seccamente.

"Sì, signore?" chiese il ragazzo sembrando in soggezione.

"Vai in cucina e portaci tre tazze di tè. Anzi, due tazze di tè e una di cioccolata calda" decise, guardando il Preside e alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Va bene, signore" e si precipitò verso le cucine.

Tornò poco dopo con due tazze decorate da stemmi di Grifondoro, e una da Serpeverde, come da piano. Poco prima aveva provveduto a mettere del veritaserum nelle due tazze destinate alla McGranitt e a Silente.

Piton prese la sua senza commentare, la McGranitt ringraziò educatamente, e Silente commentò:

"Ah, ottimo, ragazzo mio, ottimo. Quello che ci vuole dopo un paio di mesi con la Umbridge" aggiunse sorridendo e scrutandolo da sopra gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

I tre finirono di bere e rimasero ancora un po' a chiacchierare. Quando notarono che avevano svuotato le tazze, Harry sparì opportunamente mentre Ron ed Hermione si precipitarono nella stanza.

"Professori"

"E' Harry…"

"Grave.."

"Non sappiamo cosa fare…"

I due erano molto esperti nel cacciarsi nei guai e sembrarono veramente agitati.

"Calmatevi ora" li esortò la McGranitt, con il suo solito tono brusco da insegnante. "Cos'è successo?"

"E' Harry, professoressa… è rimasto chiuso in una stanza, non sappiamo cosa ci sia dentro, ma sembra davvero pericoloso" Hermione stava per andare in iperventilazione,a quanto sembrava. "E…non sappiamo che fare" aggiunse.

Silente si alzò, preoccupato.

"Vado io" esclamò subito.

"E'uno dei miei Grifondoro, vado io!" replicò subito la McGranitt.

"Potrebbe essere pericoloso!" dal suo tono permeava sincera preoccupazione. Ron, Hermione e Piton si guardarono significativamente. Gli altri due non se ne accorsero.

"Anche per te potrebbe esserlo! Vengo anch'io." Silente capitolò e si risolsero di andare insieme.

Correndo, i ragazzi li portarono verso la Stanza delle Necessità, opportunamente stregata da Piton ed Hermione (con aiuto da Ron, che aveva mostrato un insospettabile talento in questo ambito). Non appena i due entrarono, la porta si chiuse dietro di loro. I due trasalirono.

La stanza iniziò a rimpicciolirsi finché non si trovarono praticamente l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. La severa crocchia che Minerva McGranitt portava si era dissolta nel caos del momento e i capelli neri ricadevano ora sulle spalle.

Silente la fissò a bocca aperta.

"Sei bellissima con i capelli sciolti" le disse, senza capire per quale assurdo motivo avesse detto ciò che aveva appena detto, sebbene fosse di sicuro la verità.

I suoi occhi verdi brillarono di rabbia.

"Siamo chiusi qui dentro, praticamente appiccicati, e ti interessano i miei capelli?" urlò.

"Ti dà così fastidio essere così vicina a me?" le chiese lui.

"No, anzi, sono secoli che lo desidero, ma questo spazio è opprimente!" il veritaserum stava evidentemente funzionando bene.

"Ah, così sono secoli che lo desideri?" chiese Albus, gli occhi che brillavano più del solito.

"Sì" ammise lei con voce abbastanza flebile.

"Perché, Minerva?" chiese lui, avvicinando impercettibilmente il proprio volto al suo.

"Perché ti amo" Gli occhi di Minerva si ampliarono alla rivelazione inaspettata, ma non ebbe tempo di dire altro perché le labbra di Albus coprirono le sue, catturandole in un bacio dolce che presto divenne più appassionato.

"Ti amo anch'io" e benché fosse una cosa terribilmente banale da dire, potevano essere certi che fosse la verità.

Da fuori si sentirono dei giubili. Silente e la McGranitt provarono ad aprire la porta, e questa volta ci riuscirono. Hermione dall'entusiasmo aveva baciato Ron, che si stava ora riprendendo dallo shock, rosso come un peperone e con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia, e Piton aveva abbracciato Harry (chiamate un'ambulanza!).

**********************

"Sai" disse Minerva McGranitt tempo dopo "devo ricordarmi di dare un centinaio di punti a Grifondoro. E anche a Serpeverde" aggiunse poi.

"E perché mai?" chiese Albus Silente, sorridendo.

"Per avermi reso la persona più felice di questo mondo" rispose, con un sorriso sempre più ampio, mentre lo baciava un'altra volta.

"Sai, in questo caso penso sia più appropriato dare qualche migliaio di punti" rise lui. "Ma non voglio pensare alla scuola, adesso."

"No? E allora a cosa vuoi pensare?" lo canzonò lievemente Minerva, avvicinandosi di più.

"Soltanto a te, mia cara"

"Cosa ho fatto per meritarti, Albus?"

"Sei quella che sei"

"Allora voglio rimanerlo sempre".


End file.
